INVASIÓN INESPERADA
by chuckylandia
Summary: Cuando estas a punto de tomar una decisión y una invasión inesperada te hace cambiar toda tu perspectiva (U.A). Aviso especial: Este Fic participa en el Reto de Apertura "Como te gustaría que te hicieran el amor" del foro "Hazme el Amor"


DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son obra de Rumiko Takahashi pero esta adaptación es producto de mi imaginación.

Aviso especial: _Este Fic participa en el Reto de Apertura_ "Como te gustaría que te hicieran el amor" _del foro "Hazme el Amor"_

* * *

**Invasión inesperada**

Estaba parada frente al espejo, retirando el maquillaje mientras recordaba los momentos vividos en el tiempo que llevábamos juntos. Se supone que hoy era nuestra cena aniversario.

Es increíble pensar que hoy cumplíamos 2 años de pareja de los cuales ya llevábamos 1 año de convivencia y él muy idiota llama para decirme _"lo siento amor, se retraso la reunión, no creo poder llegar a tiempo para cenar, si quieres cena tu y mañana lo compensamos" _

- Creo que es hora de replantearme esta relación – No puedo creer que haya dicho eso en voz alta, pero es que hace algún tiempo ya que casi no nos vemos, últimamente suele llegar demasiado tarde. Apenas y hacemos el amor, ya solo tenemos sexo y solo para sacarnos las ganas.

- Como desearía que me hiciera el amor bien salvaje, dominándome como solía hacer al principio de mudarnos….

Mi mente vago por el camino de los recuerdos a aquella vez que me sorprendió dormida y comenzó a besarme el cuello con pasión y solo logre despertarme cuando lo sentí entrar en mi, creí que era solo un sueño erótico pero era demasiado real, y claro que fue real, si el muy desgraciado está muy bien dotado.

- Creo que pudo mas tu trabajo que tu amor por mi – tome conciencia de que estaba llorando al verme al espejo, pero como no hacerlo, si su trabajo lo estaba absorbiendo a tal punto de parecer amigos con derecho a roce.

- Mejor me iré a dormir, mañana pensare bien las cosas y tomare una decisión.

* * *

- mmm…aaaaahhhhhhhh

... Dios mío debo estar demasiado urgida de sexo si hasta ciento las caricias así…

... No puedo respirar, pero que rayos…

- Inu…ya…sha aahhh pe… pero que…aahhh mmm…que haces… - Ay santo dios no puedo hablar, el muy cínico sabe donde tocar…

Siento sus manos en mis piernas, recorrerlas lentamente como si buscara alargar la deliciosa tortura, mientras que con su boca esta lamiendo mi vientre, y ascendiendo hasta mis senos.

No me habla pero está llenando mi cuerpo de fuego, siento las llamas comenzar a agitarse mientras una ola de electricidad se expande desde donde su piel toca la mía. Sus labios besan mis pezones y ya casi no puedo razonar.

Lame, muerde y succiona con vehemencia mientras trato de pensar que rayos está pasando. Hasta que siento su caliente lengua recorrer la distancia entre mis pechos hacia mi oído, y su aliento cálido crea un corto circuito cuando lo escucho susurrarme…

"Lo siento amor por descuidarte" ... muerde suavemente el lóbulo de mi oreja ... "déjame complacerte esta noche y todas las demás después de esta" ... y lo único que puedo pensar es: MIERDA ESTOY TAN CALIENTE QUE ESTOY DELIRANDO, EL NO PUEDE ESTAR INSINUANDO QUE…

-AAAA HH ! – Así no puedo pensar, con sus dedos en mi intimidad…

- "Kag perdóname, déjame amarte, déjame ser solo tuyo pero tu prométeme ser solo mía"

- Inuuu… me estas enloqueciendo – La majestuosidad de su tacto en mi intimidad era demasiado deliciosa como para que pretendiera que hablara. Además hacía tiempo que no me tocaba de esa manera, era tan…DIOS…

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! La gloria de ese orgasmo fue magistral

Cuando logre abrir los ojos y calmar mi respiración, pude verlo iluminado por la luz de la luna que se colaba por el balcón, y verlo allí, casi sobre mi me hiso olvidar cualquier enojo que sentía. Si hay algo que agradecer en estos momentos, es el hecho de poder verlo a los ojos y ver la sinceridad de sus actos, de sus palabras, sabia y demostraba su arrepentimiento.

También pude ver que me hallaba desnuda, preguntándome como lo hiso sin lograr despertarme.

En su mirada expectante había una súplica muda de perdón, pero por sobre todo de poder escuchar de mi propia boca, que lo amaba y lo perdonaba. Así que cuando pude pensar coherente mente y después de contemplarlo profundamente solo le dije:

- Sabes que te amo Inuyasha, y también sabes que soy solo tuya, pero últimamente las cosas no son como antes – Se que mis palabras le dolieron pero no por placer voy a negar el hecho de que estábamos distanciados – Ya no me besas como antes, ni me prestas atención, ¿crees que no me doy cuenta de ello? Dormir juntos es solo tener sexo, nada más, y no quiero eso para mí.

Lo observo acomodarse a mi lado, descansando el peso de su cabeza en su mano apoyando su codo cerca de mí, mientras que con su mano libre acaricia mi vientre, y dibuja el contorno de mi ombligo con su dedo.

- Lo sé y lo siento, te amo más que mi vida y solo de pensar que te estoy alejando siento que mi alma se rompe, no quiero eso, quiero tenerte siempre tan cerca de mí que se que es imposible, quiero despertarme todos los días de mi vida y que sea tu rostro lo primero que vea, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti Kagome.

O yo estaba delirando o Inuyasha esta pidiéndome….

- Inuyasha ¿Que tratas de decirme?

Suspira y veo que se levanta de la cama para darme una mejor perspectiva de su espalda perfecta y musculosa, y su trasero cubierto con ese bóxer negro… me provoca pellizcarlo…

Concéntrate Kagome! Me grita mi lado racional, no es momento de admirar las lindas nalgas de mi novio.

Lo veo tratar de sacar algo de su chaqueta pero no logro ver bien que es, pero justo cuando quiero preguntarle que estaba haciendo, voltea y me mira profundamente, se acerca despacio ... con cuidado, y al llegar se sienta a mi lado, yo solo lo veo, tratando de descubrir lo que oculta, y cuando estaba cansándome de tanto misterio, hablo…

- Se que hace un tiempo no te presto la atención que tu quieres ni la que yo quiera prestarte, tu eres mi vida, mi mundo, mi todo, y si no he dicho nada fue porque quería que sea una sorpresa. La razón de mis actos es que logre independizarme del bufete de abogados de papa y abrir mi propia firma junto con Miroku

- Que? – No podía creerlo, se que su sueño era ser independiente de su padre y abrir su propio bufete pero sabía que quería establecerse mejor y adquirir más experiencia…esto era un cambio muy grande.

- Escúchame con atención Kag, hace un tiempo te dije que cuando lograra establecer las metas que quería también haría cambios en mi vida para ello, ¿lo recuerdas?

- Si lo recuerdo, fue cuando decidimos probar vivir juntos – Como iba a olvidarlo si estuvimos hablando horas sobre los proyectos que teníamos, para lograr adaptarlos a nuestras vidas. Hacía poco que me había recibido de la facultad de medicina y mis turnos de guardia eran un caos, pero cuando logre dejar las guardias a solo 1 por semana y el trataba de no quedarse tanto en la oficina, las cosas mejoraron pero unos meses después el comenzó a faltar a su promesa, volvía tarde, olvidaba compromisos de salidas, y apenas podíamos vernos.

- Exacto, bien el hecho es que hace unos meses hable con Miroku y junto con el decidimos buscar un lugar para establecer el bufete, agrandamos la carpeta de clientes y nos dimos cuenta que estábamos listos para emprender este proyecto. Pero por sobretodo yo me di cuenta de que quería algo distinto para mí, y eso te incluye

- Inuyasha no entiendo, no des tantas vueltas dime lo que sea que estas tratando de decirme antes de que pierda la paciencia – Y la estaba perdiendo demasiado rápido, no solo no me decía directamente lo que quería decir, cosa muy extraña en él, sino que ya comenzaba a marearme, además de que seguía enfadada, falto a nuestra cena de compromiso a pesar de que me había prometido no hacerlo. Estaba comenzando a enfurecerme.

- Kagome Higurashi lo que intento decirte es…Que quiero casarme contigo, ¿aceptarías ser mi esposa? Aguantar mi pésimo humor, y mi poca paciencia, hacerme el honor de llevar mi apellido y darme la maravillosa familia que espero poder tener contigo.

Antes de siquiera poder darme cuenta, ya estaba llorando mientras el sonreía sinceramente y tomaba mi mano para llevarla a sus labios y depositar en ella un beso, para luego bajarla y dejar una cajita de terciopelo.

Cuando la abrí era un anillo de diamantes, con la forma de dos flores, era precioso y perfecto, de hecho recordé que era el anillo que vi en un catalogo de Tiffany & Co. Aunque tenía ciertas diferencias con el original dado que seguramente Inuyasha había pedido hacerle su toque personal. Era el anillo que hubiese elegido entre millones, y eso me daba la seguridad de que él me conocía mejor de lo que suponía.

- Y Kagome ¿Vas a responderme o llorar como loca? – Ya me cago el momento, le respondería que no para fastidiarlo pero conociéndolo como lo conozco solo está ansioso.

- Si…si quiero casarme contigo – Lo abrase de tal manera que creo que le disloque el cuello si eso era posible, y me prendí de sus labios tan posesivamente que me sorprendí de no haberle roto los labios.

Lo sentí responder de inmediato, y tomó las riendas del beso, y sin darme cuenta quito de mis manos la caja con el anillo sin romper el beso.

De ahí en más, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi espalda con lentitud, mientras la intensidad del beso subía de igual manera, el oxigeno en mis pulmones faltaba pero no me importo, pero entre beso y beso tomábamos pequeñas cantidades de ese aire necesario para seguir con nuestra danza de labios mientras nuestras lenguas se entremezclaban acariciándose.

Sentí que con su peso me recostaba de espaldas al colchón, y profundizaba más el beso, y con la mano que acariciaba mi espalda cambio de posición muy despacio llego a tomar mi seno, estrujándolo con majestuosa experiencia, hasta que la suavidad de su toque comenzó a ser cada vez más salvaje.

El infierno se desato en nuestra cama, y la lujuria y pasión nos aprisiono a los dos.

El beso ya era devorador, y con rapidez dejo mi boca para tomar con hambre mi otro seno, y al sentir su lengua jugar con mi pezón la sangre comenzó a agolparse en mi cabeza, y sentía un calor sofocante que se concentraba en mi bajo vientre. Ya sentía que la humedad entre mis piernas iba aumentando, mientras las ganas de sentirlo dentro de mi eran demasiadas.

Mordió mi pezón y pareció que una descarga eléctrica recorría mi cuerpo, y millones de hormigas caminaban por un sendero directo a mi intimidad. Las sensaciones que estaba experimentando eran nuevas a pesar de haber tenido ese cuerpo muchas veces. La fuerza que despedía su aura era poderosa, y la pasión de su toque era lava ardiendo deslizándose sobre mí.

Ya saciado de mis senos, lo sentí lamer por última vez ese trozo de mi carne para bajar a punta de besos hasta mi vientre, donde hundió su lengua en mi ombligo lo que me llevo a experimentar un latigazo de Fuego directo a mi húmeda cavidad.

Yo solo podía tomarlo de su cabeza para que no se detuviera o alejara, pero sentir su lengua bajar al valle entre mis piernas hiso que mis sentidos se agudizaran. Solo era presa del placer que me brindaba, jamás lo sentí tan apasionado, tan lleno de lujuria como en estos momentos.

Pero todo hilo de razón se perdió cuando su boca asalto sin reparo mi intimidad, la intensidad de su boca fue tal que me desarmo completamente. Lamio con hambre y sed mi esencia pero cuando mordió mi centro sentí que estaba llegando al cielo.

Me estaba enloqueciendo, y quería sentirlo adentro de mi para fusionarse con mi cuerpo que juro estaba hecho para encajar a la perfección con él.

Creo que el pensamiento y mi necesidad fueron conectando con su mente porque en un rápido movimiento lo tuve sobre mí besándome mientras podía saborear mi propia esencia mezclada con su sabor.

Y de un solo y potente golpe se hundio en mi, anclándose en mi interior.

No fue lento ni suave, fue fuerte y apasionado, con vigor…me sentí en la gloria y la adrenalina que corría por mis venas me estaba llevando a un estado único. Sus embestidas eran a tal magnitud que juro que jamás me había sentido igual. Era animal, primitivo y demasiado excitante tener este tipo de contacto.

Sentía su amor en cada poro de mi cuerpo, y esa sensación de vértigo que indicaba el tan deseado orgasmo. Fuerte y más fuerte era la potencia de sus embestidas, y los músculos de mi intimidad estaban anunciando que estábamos llegando al clímax.

Unas cuantas estocadas más y juro que sentí al mismísimo universo estallar en mi interior, ambos gritamos nuestros nombres, a la vez de sentír el calor de su esencia derramarse en mi interior.

Estábamos empapados de sudor, con las respiraciones entrecortadas buscando apaciguar los latidos de nuestros corazones, mientras el enterraba su rostro mi cuello y mordía juguetonamente si clavícula.

La experiencia vivida fue como llegar al cielo y al infierno en el mismo momento, único y transcendental para mí y estoy segura que para el también.

Cuando logramos estabilizarnos, el dejo el refugio de mi cuello para mirarme. Esos ojos dorados que iluminaban mi vida transmitían un sinfín de sentimientos, no hacía falta decir nada, no era necesario, yo sabía y sentía cuanto me amaba y sé que sentía eso de mí. Los miedos o tristezas de los últimos meses abandonaron mi cuerpo, para dar pasó a la fantasía de un futuro junto al hombre sobre mí.

Nos besamos por última vez antes de acomodarnos para dejarnos vencer por el cansancio, ya mañana hablaríamos y comenzaríamos con los planes de nuestra nueva y futura vida en matrimonio…

Lo sentí tantear con sus pies las sabanas para luego arroparnos a los dos. Y así ambos nos sumergimos en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Estaba observando desde una punta del bello salón donde se llevaba a cabo la celebración de nuestra boda, cuando lo vi acercarse a mí con paso elegante y felino, mi marido era hermoso no solo desde lo físico sino también en su alma, podía ser un cretino y bruto cuando se lo proponía, pero lo compensaba con su amor, protección y cariño. Era único.

- ¿Qué haces aquí amor? – Me pregunta al tiempo que me ofrecía su mano para que me levantara para luego sentarse y llevarme a su regazo.

- Lo siento, es que estaba algo cansada, además ver todo desde aquí me da la sensación de que estoy en una película – Le decía mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro, realmente estaba cansada, además de comenzar a sentir nauseas. Y si se lo decía estaba segura que enloquecería, mas siendo que la causa de ello radicaba precisamente en el.

- Con que cansada ¿EH? Sabes que te pasara si te duermes en nuestra noche de bodas ¿no?

Mmm sabía…o si que lo sabía, ese era mi castigo si me dormía cuando lo esperaba a él.

- No no lo se

Lo vi levantar sugestivamente su ceja para decirme seductoramente

- Puede que alguien se aproveche de ti, invadiéndote, y desatando sus más bajos instintos.

Quería esperar a decirle que sus bajos instintos dejaron un regalito especial en mi vientre, pero no podía esperar más, yo sentía una felicidad plena, y quería ver su rostro de la sorpresa.

- Pues déjame decirte mi amor que en los próximos meses puede que me encuentres dormida muy frecuentemente, así que es probable que ese profanador reevalué considerablemente su estrategia – Y su cara de desconcierto fue genial

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Pues que aquel que se aprovecha de tomarme dormida a dejado un hermoso regalo en mi, y que provoque que seguramente duerma por meses…

Su cara era un poema, no sabía si reír o llorar pero la emoción y el brillo de sus ojos me decían que acababa de darle una gran noticia

- Me estas queriendo decir que tu…que tu y yo… - No podía articular palabras y se notaba mientras yo solo lo veía con la felicidad plasmada en mi rostro y algunas lagrimas que no pude evitar.

- Vamos a tener un hijo amor.

Y en un estallido de felicidad se levanto de golpe conmigo encima, para correr hacia la pista de baile y gritar a los cuatro vientos…

VAMOS A SER PADRES!

Creo que evaluara varias veces antes de hacer su invasión inesperada por las noches en un futuro...

FIN

* * *

Espero les agrade la historia y desde ya gracias por leerla, y si es así me gustaría saberlo, y si no también, las criticas constructivas nos ayudan a mejorar, y si quieren arrojarme algo...menos piedras acepto cualquier cosa!

Nuevamente gracias por tomarse su tiempo en leer esto que salio a voluntad de mi atormentada mente !


End file.
